


Pulling

by RedNightDeer



Series: kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Bruce Wayne, Hair-pulling, M/M, Top Clark Kent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedNightDeer/pseuds/RedNightDeer
Summary: Clark is thankful to his kryptonian genes for not becoming bald.-kinktober day 6: hair pulling
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948237
Comments: 4
Kudos: 159





	Pulling

Clark growled as Bruce pulled his hair.

“Harder!” screamed his lover, as his hold on his locks tightened. “Harder, Clark! Ah!”

Clark indulged him, thrusting faster and rougher. The noise of their skin slapping against each other was obscene, and turning him on even more. The bed was rocking with their movements, and the headboard was hitting the wall, spalling the paint. 

Clark suddenly remembered his damage deposit. 

He forgot about it when Bruce pulled his hair and let out the filthiest moan ever. 

As he started hitting that sweet spot of Bruce, the hands in his hair tugged with more strength, and screams filled the room. 

“Cla—! Ah!”

The Kryptonian silenced him with a hard kiss, while he changed the angle of his thrusts. 

It made Bruce moan, as his eyes rolled in his sockets. 

Fingers pulled his hair rhythmically, in the same pace of his hip movements. 

He liked it when Bruce lost control like this. He couldn’t really hurt Clark, though sometimes, Clark feared becoming bald. 

Thank Rao, Bruce was rich and he could pay for his hair transplant, if it became needed.


End file.
